


Under The Sea

by FandomShipperAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is just confused, Gen, I don’t know what to really put down as tags, James is being supportive, Mermaids, Philip asks a lot of questions, Philip thinks Thomas is an actual mermaid, Swimming, Thomas is good with kids, Thomas swims in mermaid tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: Thomas Decides to go swimming in the backyard one day, he decides to put on one of his mermaid tails and has James be a spotter Incase anything bad happens. Only he didn’t plan for his coworker to show up at his house to talk about financial plans.
Kudos: 24





	Under The Sea

Thomas was currently putting on his favorite mermaid tail that he had used multiple times. Taking it to a few of his mermaid events and winning one year with it.

He had been pleased with himself that day and cried. Even calling James to tell him. James had congratulated him and asked him questions about the event. 

Thomas remembers the day clearly. He was wearing purple and pink glitter to match the beautiful fabric tail that he had gotten just two weeks ago along with a new Monofin. The tail itself was purple and had a few pink undertones. And stop his head were shells in the shape of a crown. He had made it himself as he found nothing to go along with the tail. He got inspiration from king triton’s crown from the little mermaid. Though made it more of a headband or clip on for his hair. And around his arms had been a few golden and pearl accessories. And on his neck had been a golden like choker with a pearl in the middle of it. And around his waist on top of the tail was dark pink sash. Something his thought made the look pop out a bit more. 

His smiles grows more at the memory. He then pulls the tail on and puts his feet into the Monofin. He was currently wearing the attire he had worn at the event those two years ago. He was doing it to take a picture for his mermaiding fans that followed him on social media. As he helped a lot of people find a hobby and meet new friends. 

“Thomas are you gonna swim now or you just giving me poses to look pretty?” James asked before setting down his friend’s phone on a table, that being a good measure away from the pool. 

“Yes James I am. Just read or do work and make sure I don’t drown.” Thomas replied before rolling himself into the water. 

He then started to do the dolphin kick. Which he had gotten better at over the years. And his Monofin made him go a bit faster so he took much joy in being a stronger and faster swimmer than he was years ago.

Thomas started to do laps in his pool. Doing a few tricks here and there as practice for the next mermaid completion that would be planned. And to Thomas he was doing his absolute best ever. He practiced doing what others in the marmaiding community called ‘mermaid kisses’ Along with a few underwater flips.

James kept his eye on Thomas as he glanced up from his papers every now and again. Smiling at how well Thomas has come. He remembered when his friend had told him about the hobby and was scared to think that the others of the community wouldn’t accept him. Though Thomas was brought in with loving arms. Well fins as the merfolk community would say. He had met so many Merfolk that he talked to on an almost daily basis. 

After a few more laps in the pool Thomas swam to the side James was at and lifted himself up carefully. “Hey James do you think you can hand me my Powerade?” It’s next to my towel.” 

His friend gives a nod and sets the papers down on the table before walking over to the chair where Thomas has set his towel down. He picks the bottle up and rolls it towards him. 

“I said hand it to me. Not roll it.” Thomas tells him as he opens the cap taking a chug of the blue drink. 

“Last time I did that you splashed me.” James said as he walks back over his own chair as he picks up his papers. “So I’d rather not risk it.”   
  
The male in the mermaid tail gives a laugh as he closes up the cap to the bottle. Rolling onto his stomach and setting the fluke of the fin into the water. “Wanna bet?” 

James looked up at him and shook his head. Eyes narrowed. “Don’t think about it Thomas.” He looked back down at his paper before hearing a splash and feeling a few water droplets. He sets the papers down on the table and covers them with a towel. “Haha very funny Thomas. Go back to swimming.” 

With that Thomas slipped back into the water and began to do more laps. Doing his best dolphin kick as he did so. 

His friend on the other had gotten his phone out and scrolled through social media. Only losing focus when he hears the sound of the back gate opening and the sounds of foot steps walking towards the pool. Turning his head he spots Co worker Alexander with papers in hand. Next to him was his almost eight year old, Philip who was staring down at his tablet out of boredom.

“Hamilton what are you doing?” James asked while standing up. “Why are you back here?” He sounded annoyed. 

“Good to see you to Madison.” Alexander replies while setting papers down on a dry table. “I’m back here because Thomas and I need to get these papers done. Washington needs them in by Monday and decided to spring them on us. And I decided to come over since he wasn’t answering any texts or calls.” 

Emerging from the water Thomas peered over the side of the pool. “Uhm Hamilton what are you doing here?” 

Glancing over at the Virginian, Alexander raises a brow at the shells in Thomas’ hair along with the glitter and jewelry. “I’m here because Washington needs us to turn these in on his desk by Monday.” 

The taller male gives a groan. “Fine.” He carefully gets out of the water and sits on the side of the pool. Tail still in the water before grabbing his Powerade. 

Philip glances up from his tablet and sets his down before walking over to Jefferson. “Woah... Are you a real mermaid Mr. Jefferson?” He sounded excited. 

James smiled at the boy’s question before grabbing Alexander’s and his own papers. “I’ll take these inside for you guys.” Though no one paid much attention to him. 

Alexander rolls his eyes. “Philip- I hate to break it to you but-“ 

He was stopped mid sentence by Thomas who had rolled over into his stomach to splash Hamilton. He then smiles at Philip. “He hates to break it to you but you just found out my secret!” Thomas tells him cheerily. “I am a merperson. And you can’t tell anyone else.” 

Philip gave a frown. “I can’t tell nobody else?” A pout started to form. 

The Virginian bites his lip to think for a second. “How about this. You can tell your mommy and aunties but no one else okay. We don’t want scientists to come get me and put me back in the ocean. Because if that happens then your dad won’t be able to get his work in on time.”

The shorter male glares at his co worker and sits down on one of the chairs. 

The boy gives a nod and puts his fingers to his lips. “I’ll keep it a secret Mr. Jefferson.” A huge grin on his face. “But can I ask you some questions?” He sits down on the concrete and looks at the male’s tail. 

“Of course kiddo. What are some things you want to ask me?” Thomas smiled and let’s his tail swing softly in the water. 

“What do you eat? Is it fishies?”

”I do not eat fish as they are my friends and creatures of the ocean. But I normally eat regular old human food. But. My favorite snack is sea pineapple.” 

Philips eyes widen. “Sea pineapple? Woah...” he then taps his finger on his chin. “Hmm, how fast can you swim?” 

“I can swim at a normal pace. Want to see?” Thomas asks the boy with a calm tone. 

The boy nods his head excitedly. “Yes please Mr. Jefferson!” 

With that Thomas slips himself back into the water and give himself a little kick of the wall before starting to do his dolphin kick. 

Alexander watches as Thomas does his lap around the pool. Being impressed that the Virginian finished in what seemed to be little effort. As it would’ve taken Hamilton ages to get around. he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his son. 

“That was so fast Mr. Jefferson! And your tail was so pretty when you swam!” Philip told him in awe. “Maybe you can teach me how to be a real mermaid?” he looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

“Another time kiddo. Me and your Pops need to get some work done. But I promise I’ll help you.” The Virginian told him while climbing out. 

“Pinky promise?” 

“Pinky promise.” And with that the two connected pinkie’s and closed them together before letting go. “Why don’t you head inside and ask Mr. Madison to turn the tv on for you to watch okay?” 

The boy nods and heads for the back door. Walking out of sight once inside. 

Alexander when he sees the Philip is inside turns to Thomas. “So uh. Mind explaining?” 

Thomas, who was on his back taking off the monofin and tail carefully glances at him. “Explaining what?” 

The shorter male gestures to the tail and the jewelry. 

“Oh it’s apart of my hobby.”

”Which is being a mermaid?” 

The taller male nods. And stands up as he sets the tail down to dry. And Alexander was thankful that Thomas had on bathing suit shorts underneath the tail. 

The immigrant gives a nod in return and runs a hand through his hair before standing up. A bit pleased that the water from where Thomas had splashed him had dried. “Well I’m going to head inside.” With that he grabbed his son’s tablet and handed Thomas the towel underneath it. 

“And I want to kinda thank you for not getting mad at him with the mermaid questions. God knows I would’ve.” He pauses and looks at the door. “I’ll see you inside Jefferson.” Alexander turned on his heels and headed inside the house. 

Leaving Thomas by himself with a grin on his face. Happy to have answered those questions for the child. Though he knew the questions wouldn’t stop when he walked inside to work with father. But he didn’t mind. 

As long as he didn’t break that child’s spirits, he knew he had nothing to worry about. 


End file.
